


Mrs Malfoy's Guest

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 October 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mrs Malfoy's Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 30 October 2009.

Severus spent most of the morning surveying the lawn and ignoring the peacocks' stentorian calls. Occasionally, an Auror would emerge from the house and glance about the terrace in confusion before returning the way he or she had come. Aurors were prettier these days, it seemed, regardless of their sex; of either, peacocks remained as unchanged as Lucius' lawn. Its perfect Slytherin green held his attention more completely than did the sight of a tight arse flexing beneath a set of martial robes—Fidelius was a marvellous charm, wasn't it? His peaceful convalescence assured, Severus contemplated the requisite expression of gratitude.


End file.
